Whenever a cyclist rides over an obstacle or on rough terrain, shock is transmitted from the wheels through the cycle frame to the rider at the feet, the hands, and the seat, wherever the rider and the frame are in contact.
In order to protect themselves from injury, riders will naturally raise themselves from the seat whenever an obstacle is encountered, particularly where there is a significant drop in elevation, such as a sidewalk or curbstone. Inevitably, this causes greater strain on the rider's wrists since more of the shock must be absorbed at the handlebars. Where the obstacle or drop is unforeseen, the rider has no opportunity to take preventive action and injuries will often occur.
An object of this invention is to provide better shock absorption at the handlebars to minimize injury and to improve the comfort of the rider by providing means to adjust the position of the handlebars.